Blah
by Senpai.Kush
Summary: Click on this if you dare


***This story contains suggestive and weird themes so if you choose not to ruin your childhood or simply wish not to view them, don't scroll down. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***

Bloo and Mac were walking down the street on their way back to Fosters Home of imaginary friends. They went up to the front step and ringed the bell.

 _DING-DONG!_

Cheese answered the door. "Hiya, pals! Chocolate milk?"

"No thanks," said Mac.

"I'll take it!" said Bloo.

Mac and Bloo shoved cheese out of the way with their glass of ice cold chocolate beverage. Bloo sipped the whole glass in one bite.

"AHHHHHHHHH. Refresing." Said Bloo.

Just then, their UN-imaginary friends, Will, Edawardo, Coco, and Frankie, walked up to them."

"Hey, guys, were throwing a party at Mac's house!" said Will, the tall one who plays basketball.

"Yeah, we'll only trash the place while you're gone." Said Edwardo.

"Coco!" said Coco, she doesn't really talk.

Mac had brown hair and his best imaginary friend was bloo, who was just a blue blob. He thought of him in his imagination.

"Wait, is that a disco ball?! And your inviting 300 people?!"

"Well, you can't throw a party without a disco ball and all the other imaginary friends!, why don't you come with us?"

"WELL NO SHIT, HONEY!" yelled Bloo.

Soon, all the imaginary weirdos made it to Mac's house. Mac was only 9, and he never actually been to a party before, so he decided to keep his mouth shut.

"SSSHHHHH! My mommy and daddy are sleeping! Be quiet!"

"Wait, what did you just do?" asked Will.

"YOU PISSED HIM OFF, THAT'S WHAT YOU DID!" said Bloo.

"Okay, Here we go,"

"ARE YOU READY TO PAR-TAYYYYY!"

Just then, the other 300 imaginary friends just arrived. They all barged in and stormed inside the house. Frankie was carrying all the drinks.

"A toast, to UN-imaginary friends!" she said. "Cheers!"

They all clinked their drinks and took a sip of their whisky.

"Uh, I'm too young to drink," said Mac

"If you try it, you'll love it!" said Bloo. Fun Fact: Alcohol doesn't harm the imaginary friends bodies cause they're…imaginary.

"Alright, crank up the tunes!" said Will.

Cheese cranked up the stereo and they were all dancing like crazy, the disco lights filled up the room, and the music was so loud you can actually FEEL it. They started to jump up and down and wave their arms, none of them actually knew how to dance.

Will was super tall and he had a lazy eye. He bumped into people a lot.

"Hey, sorry! Excuse me, pardon me!" said Will. He spilled his drink on frankie's hair and body.

"DAMMIT, WILL!"

"Uh, sorry Frankie, here lemme just remove that for ya, wow you look kinda nice without that green hoodie." Frankie was only wearing her drenched shirt and mini-skirt, and you could see her bra and hard bosoms through her graphic tee. Will, Edwardo, Bloo, and Mac started getting a you-know-what in their trousers, and Co-co was a lesbian so she got horny, too.

Ok, lemme just tell you what happened. NO they did not have sex, I'm trying to keep this PG-13 and I've already written ENOUGH effed up sex parodies.

Bloo and Mac ran outside. "C'mon Bloo, let's go have some fun!"

"Uhh, actually I wanna get a better view of Frankie's tits," said Bloo.

"Speaking of Frankie," said Mac. "How bout we take a ride in her car?"

"You got the keys?" asked the Bloo.

"Yeah, I stole them from her pocket when she wasn't looking. C'mon, lets go!"

Bloo and Mac hopped in the front of Frankie's vehicle. "Woo, this is AWESOME!" yelled Mac, who were driving in circles around the parking lot.

"Listen to that engine!" said Bloo. They were both way too young to drive.

Edwardo looked out the window. "Uhh Frankie, I think you may have a bit of a problem here…"

"What?" said Frankie. Will and Coco pointed out the window, and Frankie saw. "HEY!" she said, she put down her whiskey and ran outside.

"WOOOO!" they were spinning around in circles really fast. "WHOOOAAAA" their faces flew in the wind.

"Hey, that's my new car!" Frankie exclaimed. "YOU NERDS GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! STOP THAT CAR!" Frankie was furious.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" said Bloo. Frankie was chasing them all around the parking lot. Finally she stopped to catch some breaths. "Litsen, IF YOU DON'T STOP THAT CAR RIGHT NOW I'M GONNA, WELL I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO, BUT I'LL-" Frankie threw back her fist and hit poor Will in the face, the rest of the gang was following behind her.

"OW! Said Will.

"Whups sorry, well maybe that was revenge because I'M STILL SOAKING WET HERE, YOU CLUMSY PIMP!"

"I'm not faking you know," said Will. "That really hurt…a lot."

"I said SORRY!" Frankie yelled. "HEY, I NEED MY GAS BLOO, MAC, STOP IT!"

Bloo and Mac finally stopped. "Whew that was fun, I'm feeling hella dizzy…" said Bloo. He got out of the car and threw up on Frankie's shoes.

"Awww, GAMMIT! Screw you Bloo! I'll get your arse for this!" said Frankie. She went inside and took her tennis shoes off, exposing her bare, beautiful sexy feet.

"Wow, nice feet." Said Will.

"You're not wearing socks…?" asked Mac.

Frankie looked up at Mac and Bloo with a death stare, because they, you know, stole her car keys and ruined her favorite pair of shoes. Frankie borrowed Mac's mother's slippers that were just lying around. Soon, Frankie, Edwardo, Will, and Coco went up stairs.

Cheese walked up to them. "Hi guys."

"Hey, cheese." Said Mac and Bloo. He spiked up his chocolate milk with alcohol.

"Bye, guys!" said Cheese. He turned around and walked away.

"Well, THAT was a short conversation…" said Bloo. "Let's go see what the rest are up to!" they ran up the stairs to find the rest of the gang.

Bloo and Mac ran through the hallway of upstairs. They had no idea where'd they went. So they barged into one of the rooms without knocking.

Bloo and Mac saw Frankie's bare tits for a second, but she quickly pulled the blanket up over her chest to hide them. There they were, Will, Edwardo, Coco, and Frankie were all naked in Mac's parents' bed. Mac's parents were at work, and were about to come home every second.

"EVERYBODY GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!" yelled Mac, running back downstairs.

Bloo, Will, Frankie, CoCo, and Edwardo were running downstairs to help Mac get rid of all the Imaginary friends.

The 300 other people in Mac's house just ignored Mac and kept on partying.

"If you guys don't leave in the next 10 seconds, CMON LEAVE!" said Frankie

"WE'RE GONNA BASH YOU IN THE HEAD IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" yelled Bloo. "THE PARTY IS MOVING DOWN BACK TO FOSTER'S HOME."

"There's a Gas leak!" said Will.

"Great idea!" said Edawrdo. "There's a poisonous gas leak, if you inhale it you will die!"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!" said everyone at the party. They all left.

The gang helped Mac clean up his house, and they all ran out the door before his 'rents pulled up in the driveway. They walked in the house.

Mac didn't get busted.

THE END.


End file.
